Truth or lie
by Skovko
Summary: Drew and Nikita have become a couple and no one knows yet. She's the ex girlfriend of Dash. Drew doesn't know exactly what happened between her and Dash but he's about to find out tonight when everyone learns that she's together with him now.
1. Words

Drew looked at Nikita. He hadn't planned on falling in love with the light brown haired, cornflower blue eyed woman but he had. It had just happened. She was a writer for WWE and also the former girlfriend of Dash Wilder.

After her and Dash broke up, Drew was called to the headquarter one day. There he had run into her and they had started talking. They had ended up going out for coffee and that had led them to where they were now. A couple. No one knew yet. This was the first time she was on the road with him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.  
"No," she sighed. "But let's get it over with."

He gave her a smile and a soft kiss.

"He'll get over it," he said.  
"I hope so," she said.

He knew there was something he didn't know about Dash and Nikita's relationship. All he knew was that she was the one who broke up with Dash. He had asked her about it and she had brushed it off. Clearly she wasn't ready to tell him about it. That was alright. He could wait. He wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"Alright, let's go then," he said.

Eyes widened as Drew and Nikita entered the bar downstairs together. It was as expected. No one knew they were together. Not even Drew's closest friends on the roster. She looked nervous as she scanned the room. Dash was there too, and Drew knew he was the only one making her nervous.

"It's alright," he assured her. "I'm here."  
"Go over there. I'll buy us some drinks," she said.  
"And yourself some time," he smirked.  
"You're annoying when you're right," she smiled at him. "I'll be there in a minute."

Drew walked over to the table and looked at Dash who was giving him the stink eye.

"I'm not sorry so I'm not gonna apologize," Drew started. "But yes, we are together now."  
"How long did she cheat on me with you?" Dash asked.  
"She didn't. We met about a month after you broke up," Drew answered.  
"Right," Dash chuckled. "The bitch is a cheater and you'll learn that soon enough."  
"Watch your mouth!" Drew slammed his hand down on the table.  
"Just laying the truth out there. She fucked around like a bunny until I finally threw her out," Dash said.  
"She left you," Drew said.  
"Is that what she's saying?" Dash laughed.

Nikita approached the table with two drinks in her hands. She put them down in front of Drew but kept standing. She had heard how he had slammed his hand down on the table, and Dash was currently laughing. Something had been said in the short amount of time.

"Drew?" She asked nervously. "What's going on?"  
"I just told him how you used to cheat on me," Dash grinned.  
"Cheat?" She asked.  
"I gotta look out for my boy here," Dash pointed at Drew. "Before you do him like you did me."  
"Nikita?" Drew looked at her. "You said you left him."  
"I did," she tried. "He... He..."

She looked around. All eyes were on her. The words got caught in her throat. It didn't matter if she spoke the truth right there. No one would believe her. Scott never did and he had been close with Dash all this time. Scott knew. Scott had been in their home and seen it but he chose to ignore it. Why should anyone else believe her when it would just be words coming out of her mouth?

"I'm going to bed," she said.

She turned around and started walking away.

"Nikita!" Drew called.  
"No, stay!" She yelled back. "Stay and have some fun with your friends."


	2. Pictures

Nikita had made it inside the elevator before the tears started rolling. This was her own fault for never having told Drew what happened. She didn't want that dark past to be revealed but she knew she had to. She was scared that he would look at her differently.

She stepped out of the elevator and was happy to see the floor was empty. She didn't want anyone to see her in tears. She walked to their room, found the key card and unlocked the door. Just as she was closing the door, a hand grabbed it and pushed it open. Drew moved inside and he was out of breath. Apparently he had been running up the stairs to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and backed her further into the room.

"I'm here," he assured her. "I'm here, baby."  
"I need to tell you something," she said.  
"You can tell me anything," he said.  
"I'd rather show you," she said.

She stepped out of his arms and pulled up her phone from her back pocket. She found the picture album and handed him her phone. He started looking through the photos. For each photo he seemed to be getting more and more angry. They were proof of everything Dash had done to her while their were together. Bruises, cuts, blood.

"I don't know why I took them. I never planned on showing them to anyone. I just needed to know that it was true. That he did those things to me," she said.  
"That motherfucker!" Drew growled.

He raised his head and saw her nervously chewing on a nail. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her finger away from her teeth. He pulled her back into his arms for another hug. A tighter one. An almost bone crushing one. It hurt him to know what she had gone through and that she had suffered in silence.

"You need to report him," he said.  
"I don't want to. No one will believe me. Scott never did," she said.  
"Scott?" He asked.  
"He came in our home. He saw me on many days after Dash had snapped. He would joke about how clumsy I was. But he knew. He knew, Drew. He even saw Dash slap me once but he brushed it off due to us all being drunk that night," she said.

He moved his hands to her face, caressing her cheeks while giving her a kiss.

"I didn't cheat on him. I've never cheated on anyone," she said.  
"I know. He knew if you engaged down there, it would have been a war of words between the two of you. And since people know him and his everlasting fake charm, they would have been more likely to believe him. But you got proof. You got the pictures," he said.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"You don't wanna report him and that's okay. But we can send them to everyone working for the company. The truth will be out there and he will be forced out the door that way," he said.  
"That's bullying," she said.  
"Really? You're gonna grow a conscience right now?" He chuckled.

He pulled out his own phone. He marked all the photos in her album and put them into a text ready to send.

"Yes or no?" He asked.

She nodded. Her words had left her again but she wanted him to do this. He sent the text to his phone so that the pictures would be sent from his phone to everyone on the roster. After it was done, he pulled her in for another hug.

"And now we wait," he said. "Things are gonna blow up."  
"I'm scared," she said.  
"Don't be. I'm here for you," he said.

Surprisingly nothing came over night. No texts or calls from anyone. They went downstairs for breakfast and found an empty table. At another table Dash and Scott sat staring at them but they were the only ones down there from the roster.

"The calm before the storm," Drew made his voice extra dark.  
"Stop it," she smiled. "You're making be more nervous."  
"Don't worry, baby. People aren't stupid. They might not know how to react but they're not stupid," he said.

They looked up as The Iiconics entered. Without a word they walked over to their table, sat down and smiled. They both reached a hand across the table to squeeze a hand each of Nikita. She smiled back at them. No words were needed. More people started coming in, all of them sitting at their table and starting up a normal conversation. Drew leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"See," he whispered. "They're all on your side."  
"Thank you for doing this for me," she whispered back.  
"Anything for my woman," he said.

Finally everyone had arrived. Their side of the restaurant was packed with roster members. Dash and Scott still sat alone at their table.

"Where are you going?" Dash snarled.

They all looked over to see Scott was standing up. He gave Dash a look and then walked over to Nikita. He stopped in front of her, searching for the right words for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I turned the blind eye on purpose because I didn't wanna believe my best friend was capable of doing those things. I hope you can forgive me."  
"I can," she said.  
"Thank you," he smiled. "We've been called in for a meeting today. I can already guess that they're more than happy to grant us our release now that those pictures are out there. Funny thing is now I no longer wanna go with him."  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. I'll find work elsewhere without him. I just wish..." He sighed. "Be happy, Nikita. Don't let these things pull you down as you carry on with your life."  
"I won't if you won't," she said.  
"Deal," he said.

He stuck out his hand and she shook it. He nodded and then turned around and walked out of the restaurant. Nikita and Drew both looked over at Dash who was read in the face either out of anger or out of embarrassment. He jumped up and stormed out of there as well. Drew looked at Nikita again.

"See, it's all gonna work out great," he said.  
"Thanks to you," she said.  
"You lit up the path. I just followed your light," he said.


End file.
